


Help You

by PurpleMacaroon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aphelios cares about her, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Void corruption type stuff, its more kai'sa centric, kai'sa deserves a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMacaroon/pseuds/PurpleMacaroon
Summary: Kai'sa feels her suit's urges overwhelm her on one quiet night, Aphelios witnesses this and helps her in ways he could.
Relationships: Aphelios/Kai'sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Help You

What he heard was a wet, warped snarl.

Aphelios' eyes broke away from the elegant night sky, dotted with luminous stars that painted the vast firmament. The grass rustled beneath his form as he pushed himself to sit upwards, turning his head to inspect the noise. The field they were on was grand, silent, and peaceful. Duskpetal dust flowers scattered throughout the plains, accenting the healthy green glass with an illustrious blue glow within the darkness of the night, almost symbolizing the secretive Lunari itself. Each flower effused a delicately sweet fragrance, gentle like the moonlight.

The Lunari witnessed Kai'sa on her knees, her plated hands clawed at the dirt beneath her. She breathed heavily, and occasionally emitted a guttural grunt as she exhaled. The glow of the petals emphasized the contours of the carapace that hid her face, lining every indent and texture of her voided helmet.

In a fluid motion, the assassin rose and proceeded to the Void daughter. He placed a tender hand on the carapace that resembled her shoulder. In response, the glow on her suit pulsated menacingly at his touch before fading. His hand lifted and fell while it remained on her shoulder, being moved by every harsh breath she took. There wasn’t much Aphelios could say. The noctum's burning essence lingered in his throat and rendered him mute.

"It's…becoming too much," Kai'sa uttered, her voice gritty and distorted from the corruption of her helmet. "I feel the suit again. The needles...the itch... _the hunger_...It wants blood. I-I want..."

Kai'sa shared her body with the parasite that had latched onto her form, living symbiotically to survive, quite literally digging into her form. With every urge the suit had, Kai'sa felt it mentally and physically. In the presence of other living entities, regardless of human or creature, her suit yearned to feed on it, to murder and destroy. To her, it's sickening, but she would feel those desires and suppress it with an iron will. However, the urgers have been overwhelming at times. The metallic scent of blood, the desire to kill and feed have never been more _intoxicating._

Aphelios shifted himself in front of Kai'sa, kneeling to meet her on the ground while the grass flattened in protest. He tenderly tapped on her left shoulder with two fingers, an action that indicated he was with her.

"It..It's too much," she sputtered. “I need a distraction…”

The Lunari nodded and opened himself to Kai'sa. The hunter obliged, and reached towards the man in front of her, pressing her forehead against his chest while her hands crumpled his teal scarf as she clung to his shoulders. She gritted her teeth trying to push down the physical and emotional influences of her suit. Her senses attempted to observe the area around her: the sweet fragrance of the petals beneath her, the gentle sound of Aphelios' breathing in a recognizable pattern, the heat of his body that is adorned in different textures such as leather and silk. All so calming, all so _human._

Much like how she is, despite her disbelief of her humanity.

"You…" She began, trying to push down her suit's murderous temptations. She tried recalling herself: "…are warm...The flowers are sweet...I-I am Kai'sa..."

Aphelios embraced Kai'sa by holding her shoulders. Gradually, he inhaled, relaying some time for Kai'sa to follow suit. He felt her hands grip onto his clothes with a desperation that cried out for him. The Void daughter shortly followed, inhaling shaky air through a choked voice. His chest lowered as he exhaled, releasing his wind in a steadily precise manner. Kai'sa imitated, her breath roughly hissed like the animalistic grunt of a Void creature. He replicated his actions once more, noticing that her voice pacified with each motion. 

"A bit more," she pleaded, feeling the sharp teeth of her suit loosen its grip.

Aphelios nodded and started over, his actions quickly became an identifiable rhythm that Kai'sa could re-enact. With every inhale, Kai'sa felt the monster suppress and her mind became as clear as the night sky. With every exhale, the Void’s temptation eased and she breathed in unison with the assassin. She inhaled once more, and noticed the fleeting scent of the duskpetals while she felt the cool night air wrapped around her lungs. She basked in a soothing comfort that she had not experienced in years, yearning for her senses to be stimulated by the Lunari holding her.

The two remained in each other's embrace for what felt like an eternity, lazing in the affection that they had long starved for.

Kai'sa was the one to end the moment, drawing back as the carapace peeled from her face in violet veins of light. The hunter's purple eyes gazed up at Aphelios, her features illustrating a tender desire and innocence since long past. His dark eyes stared back at her, empathizing with the pain she has experienced. 

"I'm sorry, Aphelios..." Kai'sa barely whispered; her voice free from its warped corruption. "Thank you...for everything."

Aphelios shook his head because Kai'sa didn't need to apologize. His expression softened and he stroked the Void daughter's cheek as she nuzzled into his leather-clad palm. Though still influenced by the noctum, his actions spoke loud and clear to her: "You will be ok. You are not a monster, you are Kai’sa."

Aphelios wrapped his arms around Kai'sa's lower back, pulling both her and himself to lay on the grass. The hunter shifted herself on him, draping her arm over him while her head continued to lay on his chest. She heard the musical beating of his heart while his scent was masked by the duskpetal dust, both senses keeping her grounded to the earth.

"I am Kai'sa..."

In the darkness lit by moonlight, Aphelios felt safe. Within the darkness of the Void, Kai'sa calls it home. In the grasps of shadows, they will protect each other even when the darkness becomes too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo!  
> This is my first fic I've written. I'm used to writing academic papers so this is something new and it was fun to do. 
> 
> I read Kai'sa's most recent lore update "Monstrous" where it reveals she can feel her suits murderous urges. It made me think of a few things to create. I was thinking about making another chapter where Kai'sa helps Aphelios, but we'll see.


End file.
